Someone like you
by Sandrasandrah
Summary: This is not angst. This has nothing to do with the song. This is just Julian and Logan and a headcanon that got out of hands. Based off CP Coulter's Dalton.


_**AN: Okay, people, last story of the year. This started as a headcanon but it got out of hands and it evolved to this...uhm...possibly multichapter? Crap, I have to stop with those because I can't keep up with multichapter stories.**_

**_Uhm, sorry about the rambling. Anyway..._**

_**It's not exactly angst and, now that I think about it, it has nothing to do with the song.**_

_**Characters belong to wonderful CP Coulter.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't wait up!"<em>

_Don't wait up._

_Don'.up._

That's what he says. That's what he _always_ says when he goes out on a date. And what bothers Julian the most is that smugly face he puts on when he does it. _Ugh_. Sometimes (who is he kidding –_all_ the time) Julian wants to grab Logan's pretty face and just…smack it against a wall. Repeatedly.

"_Don't wait up," _repeats the actor with a scowl. "Well, I _won't_!"

But he does. He always waits for him to come back. No matter how much he tries not to, there's something inside him that keeps him awake at night, shifting in his bed uncomfortably, staring at the ceiling wondering about the great mysteries of life.

And then he's out of bed –walking in circles, building card castles, naming Sonic king of said castles, getting mad at the hedgehog because he doesn't want to play with him; walking in circles again, grabbing a script, reading it, tossing it away after the fifth dialogue, making funny faces to the mirror, then to Sonic, then to the mirror again, then towards Logan's room…

And then he feels pathetic.

He starts making conversations in his head. "What's that, Logan? You feel miserable with other guys and want me instead? Did you just say you want to fuck me? Hard? Oh," and then he laughs hollowly and feels superior over imaginary-Logan, "well, too bad I don't want you anymore. You had your chance and you blew it. So, sucks on you, ha-ha!

And then he thinks he has hit bottom because that was _more _than pathetic.

Also…he really wants to be fucked by Logan. _Hard_.

But hey, it's just ten pm and a long night waits for him. He has the time to perfect his speech.

Twenty minutes later he gives up on the speech thing and decides that he'll just run Logan over with his car. That satisfies him.

Five minutes after that he's playing Angry Birds in his iPhone and pretends he's crushing Logan's dates instead of green pigs' heads, which he finds extremely therapeutic.

"–can't find my key. Do you have an extra copy?" The voice takes him by surprise and makes him jump off the couch. The other doesn't even notice and walk straight towards Julian's desk, making a mess while searching.

Julian watches him agape and mumbles "it's not even eleven…"

"Good for you," he mutters, "you can read time… –I _swear_ I gave you a spare key just in case…"

Julian shakes his head and stands up to open the drawer of his nightstand. He takes a small rectangular white cardboard and turns around. When he finally sees Logan's face, he smirks.

"He didn't fall madly in love with you?"

Logan scoffs. "Shut up."

"What?" The brunet laughs entertained because he feels superior, not over imaginary-Logan but over _real life_-Logan. "Your seduction skills didn't work out on him?"

"Just give me the key, Larson."

"Oh…" Julian pouts, "is Loggy Bear upset because he has lost his _mojo_?"

Logan glares daggers at him. "If you don't want your ass kicked you should give me that key. Right. Now."

The brunet only chuckles lightly and hands the key to his friend, who immediately turns around to leave the room. "Bad date?" he says while seating again in the couch and resumes his game.

Logan snorts. "Try _awful _date."

Suddenly, the pigs in the game start to look a lot more like pigs than like random guys. "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad…"

Logan stops before he can get to the door and takes a deep breath. "No, of course not. Jake's hot, funny, intelligent –_really _in to me…" Julian presses his lips in discomfort but keeps his eyes in the screen. "He made it pretty clear he wanted something since we met." The grip on the device gets tighter and, if Logan would have been paying attention, he would have seen the obvious change in the actor's behavior. But he doesn't.

"So?"

"So," Logan exhales loudly and lets his back hit the door. "Jake also thinks my father is the greatest thing that could've happened to this country."

Julian parts his gaze from the screen to study Logan's expression. He smirks. "I thought you said he was smart."

The blond laughs and walks towards where Julian is seated. "He's smart alright. We were having an interesting conversation until he mentioned _The _Great Senator Wright and how he has changed the life of every American for the best." At this, he flops into the couch next to Julian, his forearm covering his eyes.

Julian takes in the sight quietly for just a moment. His tousled hair, the toned biceps, the portion of skin the shirt isn't covering anymore due to Logan's position, his long legs… Everything. Anything that Logan is Julian sees it.

After a long pause, he says "dealbreaker, huh?"

"Tell me about it."

The actor smiles fondly and resumes his game. After a moment in comfortable silence, Logan drops his arm and stares at the roof.

"I just…want to find somebody, you know?"

The comment takes Julian by surprise. He stares at his friend for a while and then puts his phone away, sighing.

"You will," and, hesitantly, he takes Logan's hand in his and rubs his knuckles in circles. Logan squeezes Julian's hand lightly in appreciation. "And if you don't," Julian continues, "I can always get you a cat."

Logan smiles and turns to face the actor. "I hate cats."

"I know," Julian grins and Logan laughs again, squeezing slightly harder his friend's hand.

"You're a pain in the ass, Larson, you know that?"

"Takes one to know one."

Maybe it's because Logan is tired but that actually makes him laugh. "See?" he turns to look at Julian with the remains of a lazy smile, "right there. That's what I need." He points at him nonchalantly. "Someone like you."

And that does it.

But Logan isn't paying attention this time either. He doesn't feel how Julian's body tenses, or his grip became tighter, or how he has to close his eyes for a long time while he takes a deep breath. He's too immersed in his thoughts that he just _can't _notice anything but a blind spot in front of him.

He keeps talking.

"I need someone with a sense of humor, someone who can keep my feet on the ground, someone who I can find interesting enough to actually want to keep close to me, someone… –" he snorts "someone who doesn't think my father should run for president or some shit…"

Julian doesn't talk, no matter how much he wants to. He can't do it. He can't yell "_I am that guy! I am _your _guy!" _Why? Why if the opportunity is right in front of him he doesn't take it?

Why?

"…Someone with whom I feel comfortable being myself."

He can't even move. He can't jump right into his arms and kiss him. He is sitting in the couch holding Logan's hand and hating himself because that's his chance to tell him the truth! That's his chance to actually _have _a chance with him!

And he just sits there. Quietly.

Logan takes a deep breath and turns to look at Julian again. When he sees Julian's perplexed face he only blinks and shakes his head with a laugh. "Don't mind me, loneliness just hit me."

Still nothing in response.

"Well," he clears his throat and drops his friend's hand. "I'm tired. See you tomorrow." He pats his knee and leaves the room.

Julian keeps watching at the door even after Logan leaves.

He still can't do anything.

…Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry about the English. And Happy New Year to all of you! I wish you nothing but happiness :) Oh, btw, now that I don't have a Tumblr anymore I might publish more drabbles in here. I already have one-ish but I can't write it now so...yeah.<strong>_


End file.
